007 Legends
007 Legends is a first-person shooter video game featuring the character of British secret agent James Bond.3 It is developed by Eurocom and released in October 2012 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360,2 November 2012 for Microsoft Windows2 and December 2012 for Wii U.2 The game is available as physical optical disc media, as well as a digital release download via PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Marketplace on date of release. Like other Activision-published games, it had yet to appear as a digital download on the Nintendo eShop, although this is moot in this game's case as it was removed off all other digital stores without warning. Whilst the PAL Wii U version of the game was released in some parts of Europe on December 6, 2012,4 the game has been continuously delayed for official release in the United Kingdom, pushing it to a vague 2013 release,5 and its release was completely cancelled in Australia.6 The purpose behind the game is to celebrate fifty years of James Bond in film.7 To achieve this the single player campaign will include one mission from each of the six actors' eras, being Goldfinger (Sean Connery), On Her Majesty's Secret Service (George Lazenby), Moonraker (Roger Moore), Licence to Kill (Timothy Dalton) and Die Another Day (Pierce Brosnan), with Skyfall (Daniel Craig) released as downloadable content for the Xbox 360, PS3 and PC and included on disc for the Wii U version.8 Additionally, some of the original talent from the films are adding their likenesses and voices to their associated characters.9 007 Legends is the fourth James Bond game title to be released by Activision. Contents 1 Gameplay 1.1 Challenges 1.2 Multiplayer 2 Plot 3 Cast 4 Development 5 Music 6 Reception 7 References 8 External links editGameplay Being built on the engine used for Eurocom’s previous title, 2011’s GoldenEye 007: Reloaded,9 007 Legends shares much of the same gameplay, though there are some notable additions and modifications. The most significant change is the greater focus on stealth-based play, with enemy AI being more suspicious and investigative.10 Throughout the campaign players will frequently be presented with situations that require stealth to get past, though often running-and-gunning will also be an option.11 To compliment such stealth scenarios, players will have access to three gadgets from the start of the campaign:12 the returning smartphone, which has new vision modes13 and binocular capabilities;12 a new dart pen that can fire four different types of dart, including distraction, shock and tranquillizer darts;12 and a wristwatch that can fire a laser and map nearby enemies and cameras.12 Another notable addition is the incorporation of an XP (experience points) progression system.14 Players can use XP to unlock and/or upgrade gadgets, weapons (and attachments) and Bond’s physical abilities.11 Other notable points include there being at least one vehicle-based level in each of the missions,15 a new free-form melee function that enables players to control punches with the analogue sticks16 and new weapons.17 editChallenges As with the MI6 Ops Missions mode from GoldenEye 007: Reloaded, Challenges will present extra missions based on assault, elimination, stealth and defence-based objectives, with adjustable difficulty. New to this mode will be the option to play special missions for some of the villains and companions from the single player.9 Players’ scores will be uploaded onto online leaderboards. editMultiplayer Multiplayer is supported across all platforms.11 4-player split-screen will be available for local (offline) play while online play will have capacity for up to 12 players in a match.18 Players’ multiplayer experience will be indicated by their level, such as Level 50 (00 Agent Grade 0).19 There is also a 00 Specialization mode, similar to Call of Duty’s Prestige system.19 Character skins and maps from the single player will be available to players.7 Players can also equip gadgets to enhance their abilities, such as the Fast Switch gadget which halves the time it takes to switch weapons.20 Scenarios revealed so far are Bomb Defuse, Escalation and Data Miner.19 editPlot Taking place after the opening but prior to the events of Skyfall, James Bond is shot and left for dead during a botched assignment in Istanbul. As his life hangs in the balance, he begins to remember his previous adventures — foiling Operation Grand Slam, the assault on Piz Gloria, his vendetta against drug kingpin Franz Sanchez, his encounter with Gustav Graves, and thwarting billionaire industrialist Hugo Drax's plot to kill the entire human race. Straight after his return to the present day, Bond realizes that he's still alive. He tracks down Patrice, whom he was after in the very beginning of the game, to Shanghai where he stops an assassination plot and eliminates the hitman. The game presents a What if? scenario where all of the "classic" Bond adventures have taken place during the four year gap between the storylines of Quantum of Solace and Skyfall. editCast Alongside Daniel Craig as James Bond, voiced by Timothy Watson throughout the single player campaign, the vast majority of characters are modelled after their portrayals in the film series.12122 The four exceptions to this are the characters of Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Felix Leiter, Jinx and Holly Goodhead: Blofeld is an amalgamation of the three actors who portrayed him (Donald Pleasence, Telly Savalas, and Charles Gray); Felix has the likeness and voice of Demetri Goritsas; Jinx is based on Gabriela Montaraz rather than Halle Berry, who originally played the part;23 and Goodhead is based on Jane Perry rather than Lois Chiles.